


The monster in my bed

by killing_kurare



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Monsters, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Liv has a nightmare and Peyton comforts her.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- monster

 

Liv starts to scream, throws her head from one side to the other as Peyton bursts into her friend’s bedroom and starts shaking her.

“Liv! Liv, wake up! What’s wrong?” she asks and her hands grip the blonde’s shoulders. Finally Liv opens her eyes, gasps and pants.

She is frantically looking around until her gaze finally rests on Peyton and she calms down.

“Are you alright?” Peyton asks softly and lays one hand on Liv’s cheek.

“Y-Yeah, sorry, I … I had a dream. A nightmare.”

It breaks Peyton’s heart to hear Liv’s voice shaking like this and she settles down next to the other woman. “It’s okay now. You’re here, you’re safe. Want to tell me what your dream was about?”

Pictures flood Liv’s mind. Red eyes, sharp teeth, blood, blood everywhere, a scream … Peyton’s scream.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head to get rid of these images.

“I dreamt of a monster,” she whispers and allows Peyton to lay her arms around her in a soothing manner.

“Well, it’s gone now. Want me to check under your bed?” she asks playfully to cheer Liv up.

It’s working, for the blonde smiles. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she answers and buries her head against Peyton’s chest.

How should she know the monster is not under but in the bed?

 


End file.
